


D-Mail (2010 Fic)

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Unfinished Chapter Fic, Unfinished on a cliffhanger, from 2010, old, sorry for the cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: Tsunehito sends an e-mail to a friend, venting about the way Asagi treats him.  He doesn’t realize, however, that he accidentally sent it to Asagi, himself..(This was originally posted to LJ under the username “enchantingmoon” in multiple chapters.  I am posting it all in one here.  It is unfinished.  The likelihood of me finishing it since it was posted in 2010 is slim but... you never know, I guess.. :) )





	D-Mail (2010 Fic)

_I swear I can't do this anymore. No matter what we're talking about, no matter what ideas he's looking for, I can't say the right thing. You saw it, I know you did! As soon as I said something there was just silence. Complete silence like I'd done something unspeakably rude or shocking rather than, god forbid, having an opinion or a thought about what we should do next._  
What am I supposed to do? I don't even feel like I'm part of the band anymore. I don't know what I did to suddenly become a pariah. With him, anyways. You and Hiroki are just fine. Even Ruiza is fine with me and talks with me, no problem. It's just Asagi...  
It figures, too. All I want to do is say something, anything, that will make him notice me and take me seriously. I know I'm young, especially in comparison to the rest of you but that never seemed to matter until a few months ago. Everything was great until then, I wish I knew what I'd done to change everything..  
Anyways. I just wanted to vent, I know you don't check your e-mail very often. That's kind of why I did it. lol I'll probably call you later. 

_Tsune_

****

Asagi read the entire e-mail in a state of confusion. Clearly the e-mail was about him and it was not intended for him to see, but somehow it ended up in his inbox all the same.

After he went through it twice he leaned forward a bit, as if a closer look at the computer screen would reveal clues he couldn't see from a couple feet away. Scanning the e-mail contents one last time, he then raised his eyes back to the top and spotted the problem.

'hisuineko@jmail.com' was his own e-mail address, but Tsunehito had it labelled as 'Hide-Zou'. A quick look through his own contacts showed that Hide-Zou's e-mail was actually 'hidezowie@jmail.com'. Both his and Hide-zou's e-mail address started similarly, clearly Tsunehito had entered them backwards right from the start and now he was sitting with a rather disparaging e-mail about himself from the young bassist.

But the raw truth that was in it, the obvious inhibition of someone talking to a friend in confidence...

It told him exactly how Tsunehito felt about the way he'd been treated and Asagi suddenly found himself worrying that he knew the reason why.

The problem was not Tsunehito, it never had been. The problem was possibly Asagi himself, and he had no idea how to handle it. That was... he had no idea how to handle the general situation, the problem of the e-mail he could take care of right now.

To: Tsunehito- tsunamihito@jmail.com  
From: Asagi- hisuineko@jmail.com  
CC: Hide-Zou- hidezowie@jmail.com  
Subject: re: Ugh

Tsunehito-  
I received this e-mail by mistake, you seem to have my e-mail and Hide-Zou's mixed up in your contacts. They both begin with 'h-i' so it's understandable.  
I have copied Hide-Zou on this message and included a copy of the original so he can read what was intended for him.  
You and I should talk, I think.  
Asagi

****

Tsunehito had never been more scared in his life. To get an e-mail from Asagi had been strange enough, but when he opened it and read the contents he thought his heart was going to leap right out of his chest.

He'd written the e-mail to get what he was thinking off his chest. He knew that Hide-Zou didn't often check his e-mail and it seemed the perfect opportunity. He could say what he wanted and by the time Hide-Zou saw it and came back to him about it he was sure to be far more calm. More able to speak without stomping his feet and grumping.

Instead, he'd sent it to Asagi. His e-mail ABOUT Asagi fell right into the man's lap and he couldn't do anything about it.

'You and I should talk, I think.' God. Tsunehito shifted in his chair, a shiver running up his spine just remembering that last line. It was terrifying, really. Did Asagi have any idea how frightening he could be?

Probably. He probably did it on purpose. He was probably pissed off and knew that it would scare Tsunehito to say something like that. But how was he supposed to react? He couldn't say no to Asagi. He couldn't ignore it either. So he'd written back, holding his breath the entire time suggesting a time and a place.

Which is where he was now, waiting for the terrifying Asagi to show up. Tsunehito had been early, dreading the idea of walking into the coffee shop towards a table where Asagi was staring at him. He was fairly certain he would turn around and run the other way which left no choice but to show up ahead of time and sit himself down.

But now it was twenty minutes past the time that he'd suggested and Asagi had agreed to, and the older man still hadn't shown up. It wasn't out of the ordinary, Asagi was often late to get places, easily caught up in other things and other people. Sitting down to talk with his least favourite band member over a nasty e-mail was probably not that high on his list of things to do...

With a low groan Tsunehito curled his arms on the table top in front of him, resting his head down on them as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. How could have been so stupid? Why had he not thought it strange that Hide-Zou would have an e-mail address with 'neko' in it when clearly that was someone else's obsession?

"Sorry I'm late." Asagi said as he came up to the table where Tsunehito was huddled at. He slid into the chair opposite the younger man and tilted his head slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Mm!" Tsunehito raised his head almost immediately, chin length strands of hair fluttering around his face as he looked over at Asagi. "It's fine. I'm fine.." He said in response to Asagi's apology and his question. He couldn't quite force himself to look up at the other man's face. His eyes got as far as Asagi's shoulders before dropping and staying trained on his own hands in slight shame.

"So.." Asagi said the one word almost gently as he watched Tsunehito. He wasn't one to dance around the subject of a meeting and was aiming to get right to the point. "You seem to feel I don't take you very seriously."

"Asagi, I'm so sorry." Tsunehito said, barely giving the other man time to finish what he was saying. "I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated, you weren't supposed to see any of it. Hide-Zou wasn't even supposed to see it right away, that's why I sent it."

"Regardless of that, I did see it. And I feel it's my responsibility to follow up on what you're feeling. You are a part of the band, Tsunehito. And if you're feeling as though your opinions aren't welcome and aren't holding weight in group discussion I need to know that. Is that how you feel?"

"Yes." It was one syllable. Tsunehito felt confident enough to answer with one syllable, although if Asagi asked for more than that he didn't know what he'd do.

"Have you felt that way right from the start?"

"No..." Tsunehito shook his head slightly. Okay, he could answer this too. "It's just been in the past six months or so that I started feeling like you..." He shook his head again and let out a low breath. Half an answer.. he hadn't gotten through all of it but half was better than none. His stomach was squirming and his eyes were practically boring holes into the table with the intensity of his fixed gaze.

It was probably a good thing Tsunehito wasn't looking at Asagi right then. If he had he would have been even more confused. The older man across the table looked as though someone had slapped him when Tsunehito said he'd only been feeling like that for six months.

It was, quite possibly, the worst answer Asagi could have heard.

————————-

"Then what happened?"

Tsunehito was on the phone with Hide-Zou as he walked home after his 'meeting' with Asagi.

"Nothing." The small man said as he stopped at a corner waiting to cross. "I said I'd felt that way for six months and he went quiet. I finally forced myself to look up and see if he was trying not to laugh at me or something and the second I did he started saying he was sorry but he was late for something else."

"He left?" Hide-Zou asked and it was clear from the tone of his voice he was just as confused as Tsunehito.

"Yeah. He left some money on the table to pay for my coffee and left the cafe. He was there for like three minutes total and that was it. How could he have been suddenly late for something else?"

Tsunehito walked through the sea of people towards the opposite side of the street, glancing around a bit as he did so. For a moment he could have sworn he saw Asagi not far off, watching him, but the moment he tried to look a bit more closely he was gone again. He gave his head a shake, certain that he was just imagining things.

"No idea." Hide-Zou said and Tsunehito heard him huff out a breath of air thoughtfully. "Maybe he just decided he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Maybe you made him feel bad because he was making YOU feel bad?"

"That's retarded." Tsunehito said but he was grinning as he spoke. He was leaving the busier streets now, heading towards his small apartment building. "Why would he suddenly be that upset for treating me badly?"

****

Six months ago?

Asagi let out a long low breath of air as he rested back against a storefront. He was just out of the way of the throngs of people walking up and down the sidewalk. Still in view of the younger man who had left the cafe not long after he did.

Six months ago. He'd tried so hard to just be neutral. He'd tried so hard to not actually let what was going on affect him and the band. Tsunehito in particular. But clearly what he'd done was make the younger man feel alienated and uncomfortable.

What Asagi had tried to do was noble in it's own way. He'd always had a soft spot for the youngest band member, always felt a pull towards him. He'd thought for a long time it was simply because Tsunehito was so young. He wanted to help him and guide him. Tsunehito was incredibly talented and would be an asset to any band. Asagi wanted to make sure he was happy and comfortable in D.

But somewhere along the way that platonic sort of affection had changed. Asagi started noticing more, started seeing Tsunehito in a much pinker sort of light. The way he was quick to smile and laugh. He was easy going, wonderful to talk to and... incredibly attractive. The way his hair feathered against his jaw when he turned his head. The smooth line of his neck and gentle, still boyish flare of his hips.  
Asagi was seeing it all. It was practically getting rubbed in his face every time he was in the same room as the young man.

Unfortunately, this realization that could have led to a beautiful romance, had to be squashed like a spider on the wall.

Asagi wasn't single. And even though he'd tried to hide the way he was now seeing Tsunehito, his partner saw it. His partner was more aware of it than Asagi was, and as they were all in the same band, it made things uncomfortable.

Like any good boyfriend, Asagi wanted to try and make things right. No matter what he thought of Tsunehito he was in a relationship and had been for a very very long time. So he attempted to cull what he was feeling, just take it back to where it should be. Platonic band mate relationship and nothing more.

He thought he'd been doing a good job. He thought everything was going well... But apparently all he'd done was manage to shun and ignore the younger man. For six months he'd been making Tsunehito feel like he wasn't important and wasn't being taken seriously when he was probably the one Asagi listened to most.

Regardless of his good intentions within his relationship, he'd never meant to hurt Tsunehito . And regardless of what he was showing outwardly, the attraction and the feelings that cropped up in him towards Tsunehito had done nothing but grow in those 6 months. He'd treated him like shit, and adored him more than he should have.  
Asagi thought about him constantly, always berating himself for thinking about another man but never able to help himself. He watched him, listened to him even when Tsunehito thought he wasn't.  
He put so much care and thought into everything that had to do with the younger man but only if it was behind the scenes. Only if it couldn't be traced back to him or noticed.

How the hell was he going to fix this?

****

Tsunehito said goodbye to Hide-Zou just as he stepped through the front door of his building. He kept the phone in his hand as he made his way to the elevator and then down the hall to his own door.  
Once inside he discarded the phone and his keys on the table next to the door.

He had no plans for the night and thought maybe he'd play some video games but his gaze kept wandering to his computer screen. Tsunehito looked at it while he made himself something to eat. Looked at it while he sat on the couch sorting through his games. And when he gave up on the idea of playing something (none of the titles held his attention) he eventually went and sat down in front of it to check his e-mail.

Two forwards from Hiroki were waiting for him, both were horribly lewd and made him giggle.  
An e-mail from another friend, and right under that was the already opened message from Asagi.

Tsunehito's mouth scrunched to one side in thought. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he opened and closed the e-mail that even now made butterflies rise in his stomach and chest.

Deliberation.

Should he?

Asagi may have been treating him kind of shitty, but even Tsunehito knew something was up today. The abrupt departure of the older man was out of character and slightly alarming. It would be kind to send him a message, wouldn't it? To make sure everything was okay?

Even if Asagi didn't like him, and that much was perfectly clear to Tsunehito, he liked Asagi. He respected him and looked up to him...

  
To: Asagi- hisuineko@jmail.com  
From: Tsunehito- tsunamihito@jmail.com

Subject: Meeting

Hi Asagi,

I was just wondering if everything was okay? I know you said that you were late for something but you looked worried so I wanted to check.

If there's anything I can do let me know, alright?

And... I'm sorry. About the e-mail you saw. I shouldn't have said anything like that. You probably treat me exactly the same as everyone else and this is all in my head.

Tsunehito

  
Once he was finished Tsunehito moused over the 'send' button and held there for a few moments giving this all one last going over. He re-read the message a few times. Checked his spelling twice. Then ran out of reasons to stall and clicked to send it with his eyes scrunched shut.

He got up from the computer immediately, heading over to the couch to plunk himself down. He didn't expect a response, not really. He expected the whole thing to go unnoticed just like everything else.

Tsunehito had no way of knowing that at that moment, his well intended e-mail was already being read.  
But unfortunately for all parties involved, it wasn't Asagi that was reading it.

———————————————

It had been nine days since Asagi and Tsunehito had met in the cafe.

Nine days since Tsunehito had sent the second e-mail to Asagi and just as he expected, he hadn't heard anything back. But it wasn't because Asagi had chosen not to write back, it was because Asagi had never actually seen the e-mail.

It was read and disposed of by someone else before he even knew it existed.

Had Asagi known about it, he would have replied. He would have been so touched and felt so guilty about making Tsunehito worry that he would have written back immediately. Might have even tried to explain himself and tried to make things right. Chances are that Asagi's partner knew this and that's why he chose to erase the evidence before it could do any damage.

Late in the evening, just after the sun had gone down, Asagi was walking home after visiting with said boyfriend. They lived fairly close, it was easy to visit without the requirement of staying the night.  
On this evening Asagi had gone over to share with him the prints of their latest photo shoot that needed approval. It was generally understood by the band that it was Asagi that did the choosing, but it was actually Asagi and his boyfriend.

And sometimes just his boyfriend.

It was like that this time, for some reason Asagi's partner had some very strong opinions about the pictures. Tsunehito's in particular. Asagi, already feeling guilty about what was going on, chose to say nothing and simply took out the pictures that were deemed unsuitable.

But once he got home and was by himself, he took out the envelope of discarded pictures to look at them again.

He settled on his couch, gently flicking through the photos to find the ones he wanted, the ones of Tsunehito. Each one was laid down on the couch cushions next to him as carefully as if it were the real person.

The younger man was beautiful. Now that he was by himself and not being watched he could let his face soften into the smile that had been begging at his lips all night. Tsunehito was so small, so delicate looking and soft. These pictures seemed to show that most which is why they were cast offs. The younger man had posed himself so carefully, his eyes only meeting the camera in one shot, the rest of them made him look like he was lost in thought, thinking about something else, not even aware of the camera.

It was gorgeous.

Asagi's eyes travelled the lines of Tsunehito's body in each image before one finger stole forward, tracing the same lines he'd been looking at. The line of his waist, the side of his hip. His neck, his jaw, his eyes...

He was starting to get lost in the pictures. Starting to let them affect him.

It had been a long time since he let himself get carried away. He fought the impulse, normally. When his mind shifted and turned over to those thoughts Asagi forced them down. Ignored them. Reminded himself that he was in a relationship and that he was, for all intents and purposes, happy.

But tonight it came over him too quickly. Too strongly.  
He shifted on the couch, turning himself sideways so he was facing the pictures he'd so carefully laid out. One hand raised and gentle fingertips caressed over his own chest while his eyes stayed trained on the photographs. His fingers slid, roamed, crawled their way down to the hem of his shirt before slipping underneath. A shiver rippled out over his skin the moment his hand touched the bare flesh of his belly. His heart beat faster as his fingers flicked back and forth against the skin above the waist of his pants before it dropped down and his palm slid full and heavy between his legs.

Asagi wasn't looking at the pictures and imagining his own hand was Tsunehito's on him. Touching him and working him up. He was pretending his own body was Tsunehito's and he, himself, was touching the younger man. That his own reactions, the shivers the tightening of flesh, was Tsunehito coming alive under his touch.

He gave in, both hands undoing the button and zip on his jeans, pushing the denim along with the softer cotton of his boxers down his hips just enough to bare his flesh. Already hard, already taut and pulling back against his belly as one hand moved to circle around it. Fingers and palm squeezed against the hot flesh, pulling a low noise from deep in his chest. His eyes fluttered closed and chest arched slightly at just that one first touch.

His boyfriend didn't do this to him. And it wasn't that the 'magic' was gone, it had never been there and he knew it. Asagi was happy and content in his relationship. He cared for and even loved the man he was with but it was a comfortable sort of relationship. Friends that somehow turned lovers and then out of what seemed convenience became committed partners.

Geographical convenience.  
Loneliness at the time.

Whatever it was, it wasn't necessarily the best basis for the relationship even though they were both happy, for the most part. But Asagi had learned what was missing. He'd found out that a spark and a fire and a burning desire for someone was impossible to ignore no matter how much you wanted to do right by the person you were with.

Which is why he found himself on the couch, one hand stroking up and down over the flesh of his own cock, imagining it was someone else's. Trying to keep silent as though someone else would hear him in his empty apartment and know who he was thinking about. Who it was that was making his body ache.  
That he was thinking about Tsunehito's hips arching towards his hand as his own lurched forward.

Asagi's breathing deepened, cutting the silence in his apartment as he shifted a bit higher on his knees. His free hand pushed at his shirt, forcing it up his torso so his fingers could rub and flick at one nipple all while his eyes raked over the pictures of Tsunehito in front of him.

The younger man wasn't wearing anything revealing. In fact, his outfit was one of the most modest and plain that he'd ever worn. But it hugged his small frame, cut close on every curve and dip of him which is, it had to be said, what Asagi had intended and wanted to see when he designed it. His boyfriend had thought he was keeping Tsunehito in clothes that weren't revealing as a mark of respect. He had no way of knowing that Asagi didn't care if Tsunehito was naked or covered on film. He thought he was gorgeous, perfect.. sexy.. in anything and nothing.

He groaned, his head nodding forward a bit to try and squelch the sound. The insides of his thighs seemed to pull tighter and he could feel the pooling in the pit of his belly start. Asagi's eyes opened to look at the pictures again, lips parting in soft pants as he followed the line of Tsunehito's jaw. It was so defined but so delicate, begging for lips to touch it. Begging for a tongue to curl just under it on the gentle slope down to his neck...

Too much, too much.. Asagi's breath hitched and his eyes scrunched shut. A softly strangled noise escaped from his chest as he leaned forward. One hand shot out to hold himself up as his muscles tensed, pulled, and he released in throbs strong enough to make him feel dizzy.

God...

He felt a little sick. Asagi always did after he gave in to this particular temptation, and he kept his eyes closed, lips pressed tight together for several long minutes. When he eventually forced them open, he looked down, eyes meeting first with the one picture of Tsunehito where he was looking at the camera.

"I'm sorry." He breathed softly. Then closed his eyes and laughed at himself for being so stupid.

He pushed himself back to sit properly on the couch so he could do his jeans back up again. Two.. no three of the photos were going to have to be thrown out. Lucky thing they weren't ones that were going to be used anyways.

Once he had put himself back together again, Asagi got up and went to his bedroom where he'd left his laptop. It was still on so he slid down onto his bed, resting on his stomach as he opened the mail client.

Nothing new, but he wanted to busy himself for a few minutes to try and distract from what had just happened so he started sorting the e-mail that he'd already read. Getting rid of the things he didn't need, moving some other things to different folders to keep them close at hand but not cluttering his inbox.

Once he was finished, he opened the trash folder to empty it, figuring he didn't need anything that was in there.

Tsunehito Subject: Meeting

He saw it. Just as he clicked to empty the trash and that one fucking second seemed like an eternity before every e-mail, including that one, was gone.

Asagi just lay there for a moment staring at the screen. He hadn't seen that e-mail in his inbox. It hadn't been the one he got by mistake, that one he'd saved. That one was sorted somewhere else, he never would have put something from Tsunehito in the trash.

He didn't even think about what he was doing, it didn't matter. What mattered was that clearly Tsunehito had tried to get in touch with him and was probably thinking he was being ignored.

Again.

To: Tsunehito- tsunamihito@jmail.com  
From: Asagi- hisuineko@jmail.com

Subject: E-mail

Tsunehito,

I just went into my e-mail trash folder to empty it and saw an e-mail from you in there.  
I had already clicked to empty the folder when I saw it so I did not have a chance to read it, but it never showed up in my inbox.

After what we met to try and speak about a week ago I didn't want you to think I was purposely ignoring you. Could you re-send it or tell me what it was about?

Asagi

****

"Whoa.." Tsunehito said softly, leaning forward a bit to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"What?"

The question came from Hide-Zou who was sitting on Tsunehito's couch a few feet away from him, systematically consuming all the pretzels that were in the small man's cupboard. For Tsunehito's protection, of course. They were a choking hazard.

"I just got an e-mail from Asagi." The small man turned his head to look over at Hide-Zou and laughed when the taller man jumped up from the couch in a display of surprise, knocking the bowl of pretzels onto the floor.

"Well? What's it say?" Hide-Zou wandered over to stand behind Tsunehito, leaning over his shoulder to read the e-mail whether he was invited or not.

"He never got the e-mail I sent."

"I thought he was just ignoring you." Hide-Zou said with a smirk.

"Me too." Tsunehito tipped his head back to look at the man standing behind him, smiling. "Guess technology isn't always dependable and I should have given him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah but it's not your fault." Hide-Zou moved back over to the couch to start picking up the pretzels. "He really has been ignoring you for months now. Ignoring your e-mail seemed perfectly in character."

"True." Tsunehito said, clicking the reply button as he spoke. "But I should have thought twice about it. I mean, agreeing to meet and talk to me then running away looking scared wasn't exactly 'in character' for him."

"I don't think you... we.. really know enough about Asagi to decide what is and isn't in character for him."

"Mm." Tsunehito was only half listening to Hide-Zou so he missed what was actually kind of a petulant and cranky response to what he said. The small man was more focused on what to reply to Asagi and doing it quickly in case the older man was still at the computer.

To: Asagi- hisuineko@jmail.com  
From: Tsunehito- tsunamihito@jmail.com

Subject: re:E-mail

Asagi,

I actually sent that not long after we met up. I was worried when you left so fast and wanted to make sure everything was alright.

It's kind of late now and after the fact but... was everything alright?

Tsunehito

"Did you write back to him?" Hide-Zou asked when Tsunehito let out a soft noise that sounded like accomplishment.

"Mm hm. He'd just sent his so I wanted to maybe try and catch him still at the computer."

"Why do you even care so much?" The taller man said, frowning as he set the once again filled bowl of pretzels on the small coffee table. "He's never been nice to you."

"Yes he has." Tsunehito said, turning his head to look over at Hide-Zou. "Until about six months ago he was really nice to me. We talked alot, he always asked my opinion on stuff and--"

"And then he stopped." Hide-Zou said, arching both eyebrows as he cut his friend off mid-sentence. "He stopped being nice and started making you miserable. Why would you go out of your way to try and be nice to him now?"

Tsunehito didn't say anything. He raked his top teeth over his bottom lip and turned to look back at the computer screen in case an e-mail came in.

"Oh.. you've GOT to be kidding me." Hide-Zou said with an almost a pained look. "You like him, don't you. You want him so you're willing to put up with whatever bullshit he throws your way."

"I can't help it." Tsunehito said, studiously cleaning a spot off his monitor. "And he doesn't throw bullshit my way. He's never been outright mean to me he just.. stopped listening to me."

"And that doesn't tip you off about what kind of guy he might be?"

"What's your problem?" Tsunehito said, actually turning his head to look over at Hide-Zou in open confusion. "Why are you being such an ass about this?"

"Because I..." Hide-Zou trailed off and made a noise of contempt as he got up. "Nevermind."

The one word answer was muttered as Hide-Zou moved to the door to grab his coat. "I gotta go. Call you tomorrow."

"Hide-Zou..." Tsunehito said softly, but the door was already clicking shut behind the taller man.  
He let out a soft breath and turned back to his computer screen just in time to see a new e-mail come in.

To: Tsunehito- tsunamihito@jmail.com  
From: Asagi- hisuineko@jmail.com

Subject: Re:re:E-mail

Tsunehito. I really need to talk to you.

Asagi

————————————————

"So we're clear then?" Asagi said, shifting in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. He slid his hands between his thighs, keeping them trapped there as he looked at the other band members around the table. "This is the set list we'll work from and everyone is happy with it?"

He smiled when everyone around the table nodded and agreed to what was being said. There was never any issues with set list. That was one thing the band did really well together. They all had a like vision of their concerts and how one song flowed into the next.

"Is that it, then?" Hiroki said, stretching his arms up over his head and grinning at everyone around the table in turn. "We can leave now, right?"

Asagi laughed and nodded at everyone that was gathered around him, indicating that they all could leave. "Alright alright. Go, I'll finish up everything here and be in touch with all of you tomorrow."

Most of that was said for his boyfriend's benefit. A message nestled in the middle of what he was saying that clearly stated he was staying behind and would talk to him later. With that said, Asagi was left alone fairly quickly, everyone else filing out of the room while chatting with each other.

Once the sound of everyone's footsteps had faded to nothing, Asagi let out a low breath and sat back in his chair. His legs were still crossed with his hands between them and he made no move to get up.  
He wasn't in a rush to leave, not because he didn't want to go home, but because he wasn't going to be alone for very long.

"Asagi?" Tsunehito's low voice carried into the room in question before he pushed the door open to look inside.

"Hi." Asagi said, nodding to the small man and smiling his welcome. "I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger. I just thought it was better if we spoke as privately as possible."

"It's fine.." Tsunehito's response was somewhat guarded as he pushed the door closed behind him. He didn't really understand what was going on in this situation. That e-mail he got from Asagi saying he really needed to talk to him. The suggestion of a very private and secret meeting away from the rest of the band?

To be honest he thought Asagi was going to ask him to quietly step down. That he wanted a new bassist.

"Come and sit." Asagi said, one hand moving out to touch the chair closest to him. It was within arms reach, clearly. He knew that likely wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help himself.

Once Tsunehito had silently moved to sit down, Asagi realized he honestly didn't know what exactly to say to start this off. He jumped in with the first thing that came to mind.

"I know that the past six months... they've probably been very difficult for you..."

"I'm sorry!" Tsunehito said, breaking in whether Asagi was finished speaking or not. He raised worried eyes to the older man, looking at him plaintively and almost hopefully.  
"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. It's got to just be a misunderstanding, I'd never say anything or do anything purposefully that would jeopardize my place in the band. Please give me another chance, please.. I swear I'll keep my mouth shut and just let everyone else make the decisions that need to be made. Just don't make me leave, please... I love being part of D. I love being here, I swear I'll do better. I'll do anything just don't make me leave."

Whatever Asagi had planned to say next was well and truly lost when Tsunehito spoke. His felt his heart pull and twist as the younger man went on and it was clear that he thought he'd done something wrong. That Tsunehito thought Asagi was going to make him leave the band.

He'd let the younger man think that he was the problem... When he was completely innocent of any sin in all of this.

"Tsunehito..." Asagi said quietly, one hand moving out to gently rest on the small man's shoulder.

Bad idea. Very very bad idea.

"I'm not going to make you leave. That was never, ever, a possibility."

"Then what's going on?" Tsunehito said as he looked over at Asagi. He was scared, but the hand on his shoulder helped. "It can't be good."

"Well... it's not, really." Asagi said, his hand shifting on Tsunehito's shoulder to slide down to the back of his arm instead. His fingers rested half on the edge of the small man's t-shirt sleeve, and half on the skin just below it. The most aggravating and wonderful tease he'd ever felt.

"I let someone else decide how I should be treating you." The older man spoke softly, still going into this blind on how to explain it. "They weren't happy with how things had seemed to be panning out, at least from my own head. They thought that I was paying more attention to you than I should be. I tried to scale it back to be more neutral but instead I think it went too far."

Tsunehito stayed mute for a few moments after Asagi had finished speaking, mulling over what had been said. It didn't make a lot of sense in the grand scheme of things but there was one thing in there that stuck out as explanation.

"And this started six months ago."

Asagi nodded. "Yes. I didn't know I was making you feel so bad. It wasn't until you accidentally sent that e-mail to me that I had any clue that I was making a mess of things."

"What was there to make a mess of?" Tsunehito asked quietly, looking down at the table. "We're just in the same band together, you can treat me however you need to."

"No. No." Asagi said, the second instance of the word becoming far more pronounced as he felt everything in his chest twist at just the idea that Tsunehito could think he was so expendable. "That's not how I see it, Tsunehito. It's just... it's hard."

But it shouldn't be hard.  
It should be simple. He should do what he knew was right.

"You said that someone else was deciding how you treat me." Tsunehito said, sliding both hands onto the table as he looked at Asagi. "Who is it?"

"Hide-Zou." Asagi said softly, his own gaze dropping, unable to meet Tsunehito's eyes.

"Hide-Zou...?" Tsunehito couldn't help but laugh. "Why would Hide-Zou care how you treat me?"

Asagi raised his head, forced himself to look at Tsunehito, to meet that young man's eyes with his own.

"Because Hide-Zou and I have been together for years..."

****

The rest of the meeting had happened in a blur for Tsunehito. Everything made sense then, but it all crashed in on him at once. The way Hide-Zou was always so ready to say bad things about Asagi in front of him to try and deter him. How angry he got the other day when Tsunehito had received an e-mail from Asagi that he replied to. How quickly he left when he realized that Tsunehito had feelings for Asagi.

Not to mention the fact that it was only in the past six months that he and Hide-Zou had become close friends. It seemed like it wasn't until he was removed and blocked from Asagi that Hide-Zou was happy to be close with him. Tsunehito just hadn't noticed because he was too busy thinking about how poorly Asagi was treating him to think it suspicious that Hide-Zou was being nice to him.

Who automatically wonders about motive when someone is nice to you?

He'd just stared at Asagi when the older man told him about him and Hide-Zou. He nodded agreement when it was requested he keep that to himself but then he got to his feet and he left. Without a another word to Asagi, he just left.

Asagi was dating someone. That was the heart of this even if he didn't want to admit it. Asagi was dating someone which meant..

Which meant he couldn't have him.

Tsunehito had headed home as if on autopilot. He left his phone off and didn't go anywhere near his computer once he was inside, too scared of what he might find.

What if Asagi had told Hide-Zou that he knew? What would the other man say to him? Hide-Zou had found out how he felt about Asagi, his boyfriend. And if Hide-Zou was possessive enough to stop Asagi from talking too much with him, how was he going to feel about the youngest band member having a crush on his partner?

What if Hide-Zou told Asagi how he felt? God, he hadn't even thought of that.. What if Asagi now knew he had a crush on him?

Tsunehito gave his head a shake and got up from the couch where he'd sort of been wallowing since arriving home. He went into the kitchen and just randomly started opening and closing cupboard doors thinking he'd find something to eat.

But he wasn't hungry. His insides crawled and squirmed as everything he'd found out that day looped through his head over and over again and he kept coming back to the same thing everytime.

Asagi belonged to someone else. No matter how much he wanted him, he wasn't available.

Tsunehito sighed deeply, resting his hands on the edge of the kitchen counter, leaning against it heavily.  
His eyes stung as tears kept springing upwards no matter how hard he tried to push them down. Eventually he just gave in, let them come and spill down his cheeks in small silent rivers.

He'd just get it out of his system. That's all this was. He just needed to get it out of his system. And it wasn't all about Asagi, it was everything. He'd had to take in a lot of information today, had to find out someone he considered a friend might just have gotten close to him to keep tabs on him.

Tsunehito's hands slid across the counter to he could rest his forearms on the smooth surface. He leaned down over them as the tears came faster, dripping down onto his arms and onto the counter top in rapid succession.

Like some sort of ironic and hilarious plot in a movie, right in the middle of Tsunehito's tears, someone knocked on his door. The young man turned his head to look up towards the noise, staring at the door like it was somehow playing a terrible joke on him.

The knock came again, louder and longer this time. Enough that Tsunehito was roused from his spot in the kitchen to walk towards the source of the noise. He took a few moments to wipe his eyes, trying to clear away the tears on his cheeks before he moved to unlock and open the door.

"Asagi..."

Tsunehito was beyond surprised to see the older man in his doorway. Asagi hadn't even tried to stop him from leaving earlier, Tsunehito had assumed that he didn't really care.

"You're... crying?" Asagi said softly, his entire demeanour changing as soon as he saw the overt display of emotion. He'd come over when he couldn't reach Tsunehito on his phone. He wanted to talk to him more about this but hadn't wanted to force him to stay where they were talking earlier.

"Yeah, I... I mean... It's nothing, I ju--"

Tsunehito never managed to finish the sentence in full. Asagi had stepped forward and before either of them could think about what they were doing, the older man's lips had crushed down against Tsunehito's. His arms curled around the younger man's slim waist, pulling him forward as Tsunehito's arms raised on reflex to curl around the back of Asagi's neck.

It was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. Tsunehito didn't even know why it was happening in the first place. Asagi didn't like him. Asagi was dating someone.

Right?

But the heat of the kiss, the way Asagi's mouth met and pressed against his own made facts seem completely unimportant. All that mattered was how perfect it felt. How their lips fit together and how when Asagi leaned down towards him, their bodies curved together as if they were matching pieces from a puzzle.

Lips parted and tongues met, Tsunehito was almost positive that there should have been a sizzle of heat, that the electric shock that seemed to jackhammer through him from head to foot had to have some sort of actual physical manifestation. They both let out a soft noise that seemed caught between surprise and desire as tongues slid together.

Both men clutched harder and harder to each other as if certain they'd be pulled apart if they even relented for one second. It bordered on painful, fingers digging into cloth and flesh, pulling at each other, forcing their fronts together, but in essence it was perfect.

Tsunehito was the first the break, gasping in a breath of air as he pulled back from Asagi's mouth. He didn't move far, didn't let go of the other man, just stopped so he could breathe. And speak one small sentence.

"C... Come inside... please..."

—————————————————————

"How did you and Hide-Zou end up together?" Tsunehito asked almost hesitantly, not quite able to raise his eyes to meet Asagi's.

The older man had come in when he was invited and was now sitting next to Tsunehito on his couch. The moment of weakness that had them grabbing and clutching at each other had sort of passed. They were both still on edge, riled up and with no clue about how to deal with those feelings, but they needed to talk.

Things needed to be discussed.

But Asagi had still sat down close to the young man, had still reached to take both of Tsunehito's hands in his own to hold onto softly and warmly.

"We got drunk one night." Asagi said, giving his head a small shake. "A long time ago.. we got drunk and ended up at his place. I think I had insisted on making sure he got inside alright and then I didn't leave."

"And you guys....?" Tsunehito's eyes raised just long to meet Asagi's and see the other man nod before he looked down again. He couldn't help but giggle just a bit. "I could see Hide-Zou getting involved with someone like that, but not you."

"It wasn't the most graceful way to start a relationship." Asagi agreed, smiling as he looked down at their hands linked together.

"Do you love him?"

That question made Asagi's heart thump in his chest since it was something that he'd been thinking about and struggling with on his own for quite awhile.

"I don't think I do." Asagi looked up from their hands to Tsunehito's face. It was hard to tell what the small man was thinking, his expression seemed a mix of relief and uncertainty. "I care about him a lot, make no mistake. I enjoy his company and companionship, he's comfortable to be with. But there was never any.."

Tsunehito watched as Asagi seemed to struggle for the right word, but he knew what the older man was looking for and he supplied it. "Magic?"

"Exactly."

The two men looked at each other across the short distance that was between them. It stretched to close on a minute before Asagi spoke again, far softer than before. "I didn't know that it was missing. Not at first. I thought how comfortable and easy we were together was the warmth and companionship that everyone looks for."

"What changed your mind?"

"You."

The question and answer hung in the air between them as both men simply stared at one another.  
Despite the kiss, despite how they both had grabbed and held to each other with obvious intent and desire, it was this moment that seemed to cement what was going on.

Tsunehito wanted to belong to Asagi.  
Asagi wanted to belong to Tsunehito.

Just as before they seemed to move without thinking. Asagi's hands uncurled from Tsunehito's to slide up and cradle the small man's jaw. Tsunehito leaned in, his palms resting flat against Asagi's chest as their lips came together again.

It was softer this time, not as desperate as the kiss in the doorway had been, but it was still heated. Still hot enough to burn even if their lips just barely parted. Slid together just enough to fit close but didn't demand any more than that.

They broke apart slowly with many small soft kisses, neither of them all that eager to do away with the warm contact. Even when their lips finally ceased to touch their faces stayed close. Noses nudged together a few times and eyes opened to meet.

They smiled at each other in silent acceptance and Asagi shifted, moved enough to wrap both his arms around Tsunehito and cradle him in close against him.

"What are you going to do about Hide-Zou?" Tsunehito asked after a long pause. He was so happily wrapped up in the older man, his own arms stretched and tangled around the back of Asagi's neck as he was held against his chest.

"I don't know." Asagi turned his head to inhale against the softly fragrant strands of Tsunehito's hair. He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss against them and was rewarded when Tsunehito seemed to squeeze him a bit closer.

"You've been together a long time...?" The small man said it almost hesitantly. In honesty he'd hoped if not expected Asagi to say something about breaking up with Hide-Zou. That's how it worked, didn't it? If you didn't love someone you didn't stay with them.

"We have. 'Magic' or not we've been together a very long time and I don't really..."

Tsunehito's hopes seemed to fall a few notches the more Asagi said, or rather the more he didn't say.  
Was this right? Was this how things worked?

But what exactly was Tsunehito expecting, anyways? After a few moments of thought he realized that in real life things didn't happen perfectly. He and Asagi may have wanted to be together, it may have become very clear that they felt that way, but it didn't automatically mean the entire world fell away for it to happen.

Hide-Zou was in their band. He wasn't just some random guy that Asagi was dating. It wasn't the easiest situation to be in.

"What are you thinking?" Asagi finally said, pulling back just enough to look at the small man he was holding. Even without speaking or any actual confirmation it had been clear to the older man that Tsunehito was weighing some pretty heavy thoughts.

"You can't break up with him." Tsunehito said, looking up at Asagi with nothing short of a crestfallen expression. "You can't, he's part of our band. If you break up with him..."

Asagi bit into his lower lip as Tsunehito spoke. They were on the same page, that was for certain. Not that Asagi was all that surprised that they seemed to be working out the same answers.

"I don't want to be with him."

"I know." Tsunehito nodded a bit, already starting to pull his arms back from around Asagi's shoulders. "But you can't break up with him. We're leaving in a few days for a tour, if you break up with him before that..."

"How can you be so smart." Asagi said softly. He reached one hand to stroke gently through Tsunehito's hair, repeating the motion over and over again. "How can you be so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect." Tsunehito said, shaking his head a bit as he looked down. "I hate it. It's not fair.. But it's not fair to any of us. To you or me or him. No one's done anything wrong."

As if on cue, Asagi's phone started to ring and when it was fished out of his pocket, Hide-Zou's name was displayed clearly across the screen as the incoming caller.  
Holding a finger to his lips to quiet Tsunehito he answered the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hi.... .... No I had to stop and get something. .... I'll be on my way as soon as I get home and change. ....... See you then."

It was a brief and rather uninteresting call, all things considered. But it said all that needed saying. Asagi had to leave. Asagi had to go and keep the plans he made with his boyfriend.

"I'll call you.." Asagi ventured but looked down when Tsunehito shook his head. "Okay..."

The older man sat for a moment in silence before he leaned over and tilted his head to press a long lingering kiss to the soft strands of Tsunehito's hair.

The younger man kept his head down as Asagi rose from the couch cushions and let himself out of the apartment. He kept it together until he heard the click of the door, only then did the tears that were burning in his eyes once again start to spill down his cheeks.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Now they knew. They knew they wanted to be together and couldn't!

He got up after a few moments, angry at himself and at the world as a whole for ending up in this situation that had no good answers. No avenues to take that would lead everyone to happiness in the end.

'Happily Ever After' just didn't exist in the real world. Not even 'Happily Maybe Sometimes'.

Tsunehito plunked himself down at his computer bent on distracting himself with anything that was readily available. But even as he tried to distance himself from the situation, he got dragged right back to it the moment he saw his in box.

To: Tsunehito- tsunamihito@jmail.com

From: Asagi- rosutoneko@jmail.com

Subject: (none)

i never said i wouldn't email  
we'll find a way. i promise.  
write to me here he doesn't know about this mail account.

A

Tsunehito couldn't breathe, one hand moved forward to touch the screen as he read and re-read the message Asagi had clearly sent from his phone the moment he got outside. The e-mail address was different than the one that he had in his contacts. And if Hide-Zou didn't know about it...

He couldn't help but smile. It was practically nothing, really. They couldn't see each other alone, couldn't talk on the phone, all they could do was e-mail. But it was something. It was enough for now.

—————————————————————-

This had to be a joke.

Some horrible trick of the universe or something.

Anything but serious. Tsunehito was certain there was no way this could be serious.

"Cruel joke?" Asagi said from where he was standing just inside the hotel room door. He hadn't even closed it behind him, he was staring at Tsunehito across the room.

The small man was staring back at the vocalist from where he was sitting cross legged on the furthest bed from the door.

"I'm.. thinking so." The bassist said quietly, still in shock.

The band had travelled after one concert to the city where there next show was in order to get a solid night's sleep and some rest before the next night's gig. Accommodations were always shared, two sets of two and one person sleeping solo. It was always done by random selection, no one ever knew who was staying with who until they collected keys. It was to keep things fair when it came to who got the solo room, but now...

Asagi closed the door, finally, walking into the room with his suitcase. He left the case next to what was obviously his bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I didn't set this up."

"I know." Tsunehito said, looking down at the pretzels he'd been eating.

"I mean it. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I believe you." The bassist lifted his head to look over at Asagi who was staring forward. "I thought about it, though.." He offered almost hesitantly.

"Me too." Asagi turned his head to look at the younger man, a small smile moved onto his face, softening his features.

It had been two weeks since they talked. Since things got put out in the open. In that time they'd exchanged quite a few e-mails but the correspondence was spotty. Asagi didn't want Hide-Zou to find out about his other e-mail account and Tsunehito felt the same way about it.

In group Asagi had maintained the cool and also mean approach to talking to Tsunehito. It kept up appearances but it was hard on both of them. It wore Tsunehito out to try and brush off the way Asagi treated him and it drove Asagi insane that he couldn't apologize to him as frequently as he wanted to.

But now they were in a room together. Legitimately in a room together alone for the whole night and they seemed unable to think of anything to say.

"I've missed you." The three words filtered through the air softly and had come from Tsunehito who was looking down at his own hands. "Is that weird? To miss you even though I see you all the time?"

"If it is then I'm weird too." Asagi said. He made no move to get up or bridge the gap. It was calming to just sit and talk for the moment. To say whatever they wanted to was like a luxury. "I think about you all the time. It kills me to say the things I do to you.."

"But you have to, I know you do." Tsunehito looked up then, eyes travelling over the outline of Asagi's slender body seated on the other bed. "It was me that told you we couldn't. You can't feel bad for it if it's my own doing."

"You might as well tell me to stop breathing." Asagi said, turning his eyes to meet Tsunehito's with a smirk.

They both chuckled softly, understanding each other perfectly.

"Maybe after the tour we could..." Asagi trailed off, his tone hopeful.

"Maybe..."

The looked at each other in silence for what stretched into minutes before Tsunehito smiled warmly at the older man. He stretched out one hand to him in invitation before he spoke again. "We could spend all night talking about how shitty things are and about possibilities and.. everything else. Or we could just enjoy ourselves?"

What else were they supposed to do, really? They'd been given a chance, through whatever means the universe was using, to spend the night together. It would be ridiculous and a waste of time to just talk about all the bad stuff. Why bother?

Asagi relaxed the moment Tsunehito spoke, smiling as he got up and moved across the small room towards the bassist's bed. He slipped his hand into Tsunehito's sliding onto the bed on his knees.  
But once he was close enough, he leaned down a bit to curl both arms around the small man, grabbing him and then turning to crash them both down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs on their sides.

It made Tsunehito giggle, which made Asagi laugh almost immediately as they both squirmed around to get comfortable. They lay facing each other on the bed, Tsunehito's arms around Asagi and Asagi's arms around Tsunehito.

"You were really good tonight." Tsunehito said quietly, everything in him that had been coiled so tight with worry in the past couple of weeks seeming to dissolve just by being where he was. It was so warm and Asagi held him so close...

"So were you." Asagi said, nuzzling his face into the pillow a bit as he, in turn, relaxed as well. "The stage changes you. You're so quiet until you walk out there. Then you go crazy."

"I do not." Tsunehito said with a laugh, smacking one hand against Asagi's back in rebuke. "I don't go crazy I just.. Enjoy myself."

"In a crazy way." Asagi said, then laughed when he got smacked again. He shifted just a bit, one hand moving up to stroke his palm over the back of Tsunehito's soft hair. "You have good stage presence."

"Thank you." Tsunehito nodded his head once, mollified by the statement. He smiled, letting out a low breath, his head tipping in so his and Asagi's foreheads touched.

"Did you see Hide-Zou on your way here?"

Asagi shook his head a bit, their foreheads rubbing together. "No. Our rooms are all on the small floor, though."

"He'll eventually find out we stayed together."

"We didn't plan it."

"Will he believe that?"

Asagi pressed his lips together in thought for a moment before he shook his head again. Hide-Zou wouldn't believe it, he already knew that. He'd accuse Asagi of setting it up on purpose. For trying to get away from him when really it was nothing like that. "We're not supposed to be talking about all this stuff." Asagi pointed out, giving Tsunehito a squeeze and was rewarded with a smile from the young man.

"Breaking my own rules." Tsunehito said. He slid a hand off of Asagi's back to smooth onto the man's face, cradling against his jaw lightly. 

After a few moments of silence, Asagi raised his head and leaned in to bring their lips together lightly. They'd both been thinking it. Both of them wondering if a night together would mean anything more than just a chance to speak out loud what they'd been saying in text. But it was Asagi that moved first, crossing that line to kiss the younger man softly. At least at first. After a few moments, Tsunehito's head shifted and tilted, fitting them together more pointedly, his hand sliding into Asagi's silky hair and moving to the back to hold the man's head in against him as if thinking he'd pull away.

Each small move Tsunehito made cemented to Asagi that it was welcome. The kiss was welcome, the touch was welcome. He, himself, was welcome. And with that in mind he gently pushed forward, rolling Tsunehito onto his back as he slid over top of him. One thigh slipped between Tsunehito's, illiciting a groan from the young man who arched under him out of reflex.

The kiss grew, deepened, with each passing moment. Tongues met and slid together, both of them shifting a little bit here and there, resulting in Asagi's body between Tsunehito's small thighs. The younger man's legs bending and pulling tight against the sides of Asagi's hips. Hips arched, rubbed, pressed together as hands wandered.

They were feeling each other out. Learning the curves and dips other each other's body's in a way they'd never had the luxury to before. It wasn't even a build up to sex, there was no tension, no need. Only desire to know and feel and map out every inch of flesh and skin and bone they could.

Their lips eventually parted to let them breath, softly panted breaths as they looked at each other. Tsunehito smiled after a moment, both hands coming up to push Asagi's hair back from his face.  
"Turn us over?" He asked softly, the backs of his fingers stroking down Asagi's cheeks. "Roll over so I'm on top of you."

Asagi nodded once, smiling before he shifted, turned, rolled them over on the bed so that the young man was on top of him instead of under him. "God..." He said, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "You weigh nothing. Do you even eat?"

Tsunehito laughed, swatting at the man under him as he settled himself across Asagi's hips. He leaned over him, his hands resting on the mattress just above Asagi's shoulders. "I eat. I'm just small."

"Practically non-existent."

"Shut up!" Tsunehito laughed again, far louder this time which made Asagi join in. "Mm." He bit the inside of his cheek, then shifted his hips backwards so he could lean down over Asagi and kiss him again. Short soft kisses, lingering only for a few moments at a time and only lasting a couple of minutes before he leaned down further, his cheek finding the front of Asagi's shoulder as the older man slid his arms around him to hold him close.

Like this Tsunehito could feel the man's heartbeat. He could also feel Asagi's hardened flesh pressed against his own...

Sex was out of the question. They couldn't, not in the hotel, not with their other band members around them. But...

Tsunehito raised his head enough to smile down at the older man. He started pushing himself in small shifts back and forth to slide down Asagi's body. It wasn't for lack of wanting, it was clear they both wanted something to happen but someone had to take the initiative.

"What are you....?" Asagi started the question but trailed off as Tsunehito pushed himself backwards until he was sitting on Asagi's knees. For a few moments the older man was confused, but as Tsunehito's hands raised and slid to the waist of Asagi's pants... that pretty much explained everything.

"You can't..."

"Yes I can."

"Someone might hear us."

"Not if you're quiet."

"You expect me to be quiet when it's you who-- Nnnnn..." 

As if proving his point, the moment Tsunehito's hands touched his straining flesh he groaned. He brought a hand up to clamp over his mouth but it only dulled the sound, it didn't mute it.

Tsunehito likely should have been worried, but it just made him giggle. Made his cheeks turn pink to think that just a single touch would pull that sort of reaction.

One small hand was curled around Asagi's length, stroking him slowly while the bassist watched the man under him. Asagi's eyes were turned to him, watching him rather than watching his hand which was hot, in a way. Sexy... 

He likely should have kept it to that. It would have done just fine but as accepting as Tsunehito was of their situation. As much as it was him that said they shouldn't be together or do anything risky.. He wanted something. Anything to mark tonight strongly with something the two of them shared. Something even more intimate than touching and kissing. Something pointedly sexual.

It was with that in mind that he brought his head down, small tongue flicking out, darting against the hot skin of Asagi's length. The one small motion pulled a sharp noise from the older man who shifted, his hips bucking upwards in obvious surprise.

"Tsunehito!" Asagi said in a gasp.. "If you do that.. I can't.. I'll give us away.."

"Just try.." Tsunehito said, turning his eyes up to meet Asagi's. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"That's a stupid question.." Asagi said, biting into his lower lip. He let his head rest back against the bed, both hand sliding up over his face as Tsunehito leaned back down over him. He could feel the man's soft lips, the heat of his tongue as they slid against his sensitive flesh. He groaned, muffling the sound behind his hands as much as he could the moment he felt Tsunehito's mouth drop over him properly. The slick feeling of lips and tongue working against him. His breathing picked up, his hips shifted no matter how hard he tried to stay still. 

Tsunehito was good at this. Whether it was talent or just desire that fuelled it Asagi didn't know. he didn't care. It was amazing... Small clipped noises started leaving him each time Tsunehito's mouth pushed over him, working him up so perfectly. He was trying to be quiet, but silence was just not an option. He was muting most of his reactions, the amount of noise he could have made was FAR greater than what was actually coming from him but...

"Tsunehito.." He gasped as the small man's hand curled around the base of him, stroking to meet his mouth so the entire surface of him was covered, rubbed, worked up to the point where he thought he might combust. "I can't.. I can't.. I'm gonna..." 

Asagi's entire body tensed and Tsunehito actually groaned against him without thinking about it. He wanted this more than he thought was probably healthy. It was a little bit vindictive, he wanted to take part of Asagi for himself. A part Hide-Zou couldn't have. Charging his boyfriend up so fast and so hard he could think of little else for weeks afterwards was a start. So when Asagi's hips lurched and a deep but strangled moan escaped from the vocalist's chest, Tsunehito didn't move. He didn't pull back like he normally would have.

He slid his mouth down and stroked his hand over Asagi's length, each pulse of the man's release landing on his tongue. Each gasp from the man under him like music to his ears.

"Tsunehito.." Asagi said, head reeling as he watched the young man pull back from his flesh, swallowing what was in his mouth....

******

"Come here..."

The words were muffled through the wall but Hide-Zou heard them all the same. Just like he'd heard everything that was said and done in the room next to his.

Admittedly he shouldn't have had his ear pressed to the wall, had it not been for that it would have all just been muffled noises, but he'd heard Asagi laugh a little earlier. It was what caught his attention so he rested his head against the wall to try and find out what was so funny.

Instead he was treated to a play by play of Asagi and Tsunehito's first sexual adventure.

Which was a rather retarded way to think of it, but he was slightly bitter about it, of course.

The door to his own room opened and he sat up, turning to look over at Ruiza who was coming inside loaded down with take out bags.

"Hey..." Hide-Zou said, smiling as he got up. "Let me help with those, huh?" He went over and took some of the bags from him, depositing them on the small coffee table before he sat down on the edge of one of the beds with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ruiza asked, looking over at the other man who seemed not all that happy.

"Nothing." Hide-Zou smiled, shaking his head before holding out both hands to Ruiza. "Just thinking it's been awhile since the random selection paired us together."

Ruiza laughed, taking both of Hide-Zou's hands when offered, moving over to slide into the tall man's lap with an obvious air of comfort. It was a practised move, an easy move. One that clearly happened often.

"Hide-Zou... we've barely spent a night apart in the past two years. How is it exciting to share a crappy hotel room on tour?"


End file.
